Richard's Dream
Richard's Dream is a story in The IT Files series, starting the conclusion of the Ouroboros arc. Summary No Name and Derek Grisham break several people out of jail, including captured members of Ouroboros and other people arrested by the international Temporal Enforcement Agency, or at the very least its current agents back when they worked for Interpol. Richard Stilton deploys his new agents to target IT personnel as well as Erika Stone and Ingrid Stone. Several attacks are carried out and Megan Gage, Palmira Tiago, Colette Landry, Erika Stone, Ingrid Stone, Kylie McBride and Carol Wilford are all kidnapped. Ouroboros has lost several of its own however, including Mike Bailey, Barry Finnegan, Rajni Arora and Zhen Shan. Lucienne Christophe is contacted by Ouroboros, demanding Tasia Spiro in exchange for her kidnapped people, while in New York Richard reveals to Julio Sanchez his ultimate goal and the Immortality Gate. Appearing Chang Chen 2.jpg|Tommy Chen (Chang Chen)|link=Tommy Chen Hu Jun.jpg|Yan Yun (Hu Jun)|link=Yan Yun Mickie James 4.jpg|Tamaya Qillaq (Mickie James)|link=Tamaya Qillaq Zhang Ziyi 3.jpg|Zhen Shan (Zhang Ziyi)|link=Zhen Shan Nolan North.jpg|No Name (Nolan North)|link=No Name Malcolm McDowell.jpg|Richard Stilton (Malcolm McDowell)|link=Richard Stilton Paris Hilton 2.jpg|Maris Stilton (Paris Hilton)|link=Maris Stilton Chace Crawford.jpg|Xavier Alberic (Chace Crawford)|link=Xavier Alberic Kate Mara.jpg|Eva Hallowell (Kate Mara)|link=Eva Hallowell Sharon Stone.jpg|Rina Corde (Sharon Stone)|link=Rina Corde Teri Hatcher.jpg|Mary Thatcher (Teri Hatcher)|link=Mary Thatcher Chuck Liddell 4.jpg|Derek Grisham (Chuck Liddell)|link=Derek Grisham Jonah Hill.jpg|Barry Finnegan (Jonah Hill)|link=Barry Finnegan Shawn Ashmore.jpg|Mike Bailey (Shawn Ashmore)|link=Mike Bailey Aishwarya Rai.jpg|Rajni Arora (Aishwarya Rai)|link=Rajni Arora Mark Webber 2.jpg|Charles Truman III (Mark Webber)|link=Charles Truman III Joaquim De Almeida.jpg|Julio Sanchez (Joaquim De Almeida)|link=Julio Sanchez Alfred Molina 2.jpg|Robert Warner (Alfred Molina)|link=Robert Warner Diane Lane.jpg|Mallory Keaton (Diane Lane)|link=Mallory Keaton Sophie Marceau 2.jpg|Julienne Bertrand (Sophie Marceau)|link=Julienne Bertrand Catherine Zeta-Jones 4.jpg|Sonia Castillo (Catherine Zeta-Jones)|link=Sonia Castillo Clive Owen.jpg|Raymond Bishop (Clive Owen)|link=Raymond Bishop Stana Katic 6.jpg|Mira Stolar (Stana Katic)|link=Mira Stolar Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Rachel McAdams 3.jpg|Kimberly Ewart (Rachel McAdams)|link=Kimberly Ewart Olivia Wilde 5.jpg|Nessa Kelly (Olivia Wilde)|link=Nessa Kelly Masi Oka 2.jpg|Juro Takashi (Masi Oka)|link=Juro Takashi Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Takuya Kimura.jpg|Takahishi Nakamura (Takuya Kimura)|link=Takahishi Nakamura David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland (David Tennant)|link=Jason Holland Adrianne Palicki 6.jpg|Yelena Nikitin (Adrianne Palicki)|link=Yelena Nikitin Summer Glau.jpg|Megan Gage (Summer Glau)|link=Megan Gage Jennifer Lopez 5.jpg|Palmira Tiago (Jennifer Lopez)|link=Palmira Tiago Maryse Ouellet 3.jpg|Ariel Landry (Maryse Ouellet)|link=Ariel Landry Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Briana Evigan.jpg|Jelena Hendraille (Briana Evigan)|link=Jelena Hendraille Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Kim Cattrall 3.jpg|Ingrid Stone (Kim Cattrall)|link=Ingrid Stone Melinda Clarke.jpg|Carol Wilford (Melinda Clarke)|link=Carol Wilford Alicia Witt 3.jpg|Kylie McBride (Alicia Witt)|link=Kylie McBride Emily Deschanel 12.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala (Michelle Kruseic)|link=Miranda Ohala Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Ivan Popov (Timothy Olyphant)|link=Ivan Popov Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco (Jared Leto)|link=Caesar Francisco Sofia Milos 7.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis (Sofia Milos)|link=Sophia Katsopolis Minka Kelly 3.jpg|Camille Lambert (Minka Kelly)|link=Camille Lambert Tricia Helfer.png|Sarah Hardy (Tricia Helfer)|link=Sarah Hardy Charlene Amoia 2.jpg|Charlotte Lune (Charlene Amoia)|link=Charlotte Lune Freema Agyeman.jpg|Natalie Hudgens (Freema Agyeman)|link=Natalie Hudgens Sasha Alexander 6.jpg|Anna Federov (Sasha Alexander)|link=Anna Federov Rena Mero 2.jpg|Patricia Mero (Rena Mero)|link=Patricia Mero Trivia * Several old one-shot villains return as members of Ouroboros. * Sarah Hardy is revealed as the scientist behind Ouroboros tech and Patricia Mero is also revealed as a member. Category: Stories Category: The IT Files